Talk:Deceased Soldier
YUSS! YES! Finally a page has been made about this!!! And also, I've been hearing some weird rumors claiming that this guy is Weavel. Don't know what to make of that.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 18:16, July 17, 2010 (UTC)'' ::SM came out a full 13 or 12 (I don't know) years before. So I doubt that. --[[User:RoyboyX|R'''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 18:37, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Super Metroid came out on March 19th 1994; First Hunt came out in November 21st, 2004 and Hunters finally was released on March 20th, 2006. Therefore, Hunters came out 12 years and a day after Super Metroid revealed this mysterious dude. -- Somarinoa 19:45, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe if they had stated in his backstory that Weavel was defeated on Zebes and Metroid Prime Hunters took place after Super Metroid, I could consider it a possibility. Then again, the shoulder's are quite similar (which is what also prevents me from thinking he's a simple Federation Marine). I personally hope they explain who he might be in Other M. -- Somarinoa 19:45, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Good call. This is a pretty notable subject. Any chance the person who found the Sbug name could tackle this, too? (User:ChozoBoy) 20:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) That was Kejardon, and I think this might simply be a tile. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:54, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Yep, it's a tile. Five tiles, actually. I got SMILE working today, btw.--AdmiralSakai 00:56, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :What's SMILE? -- Somarinoa 01:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :S'uper '''M'etriod 'I'ntegrated 'L'evel 'E'ditor- allows you effectivly complete access to all of the graphics and room plans in Super Metroid and permits you to edit them however you wish. Hard to use in any real sense, though.--AdmiralSakai 02:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) You know... I was thinking that they intended this to be the Metroid variant of Alien's Space Jockey. And because of how Ridley Scott wants to make a prequel movie about the jockey we might get a prequel game about the body. --[[User:RoyboyX|R'''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 15:11, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think so, but then do you think Other M would shed more light on the situation or not? The Shoulders As I once said in the Sbug talk, is it possible that this could actually be a chozo warrior of some sort? The shoulders seem alot like Samus's or possible something like Gray Voice's armor. Zebes Zoomer 15:42, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Its head does look somewhat avian... Trivia-worthy? Sure.--AdmiralSakai 20:22, November 18, 2010 (UTC) space marine? Doesn't the shoulder of UMS 8 looks like the ones of the space marines from Warhammer 40kimage ? 14:48, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ...noBladiumdragon 08:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yellow Blood Is it possible that the yellow 'blood' leaking from the subject's body are X-Parasites? Metroid II saw the destruction of all the metroids other than the baby metroid. The Chozo created the metroids specifically for the purpose of eradicating the X. The fluid leaking from the body seems similar to the abundance of X seen when Samus's power suit is being surgically removed. There's an eight year gap between Super Metroid and Fusion, but no other games were produced between them. Perhaps it's a silent nod towards the future of the game? Of course, this doesn't explain why there are X on Zebes or who the subject is, but I figured it was still worth mentioning. Hiromaniac 21:04, November 2, 2011 (UTC)Hiromaniac I cannot say I haven't thought of such a thing myself in the past, but there are several things that appear incorrect about this. I'd doubt the X would be able to reproduce much just after the eradication of Metroids, and even if they did, there's still the problem of why they are there, and why they weren't spreading out and infecting other creatures. As to a silent nod 8 years before the game, that seems just...creepy. Very creepy. Or perhaps just a creeper conicidence.Vommack 01:44, November 3, 2011 (UTC)